A Brother's Ch 3
by SaradocCraver101
Summary: The last seqele to A Brother's Love I hope you like it and cowriter MysticLeo80 LeoOC.


A Brother's Love

Ch 3

Raphael entered Leo's room and walked over by his bed with the tray in his hand.

Raphael: "Hey bro I know you probably can't move so I decided to bring your

dinner to you."

Leo took the tray and sat up as Raphael propped his pillow up for him. Then he

sat on the end of the bed and watched as his elder brother held himself. He

buried his head in his hands and then ran into Leo's bathroom to cry…without

letting Leo see him crying.

Leo finished eating his dinner and took a sip of his ice water. Then he placed

the tray on his nightstand and called to Raphael.

Leo: "Raph are you ok? Thank you for bringing my dinner to me."

Raphael washed his face off and exited the bathroom. Then he walked back over to

Leo's bed and sat at the end. Leo could see how upset his brother was and placed

his hand on his shoulder.

Leo: "Raph why are you beating yourself up? Stop blaming yourself; it wasn't

your fault either. None of us had any idea that cyborg was Ray. Bro look up and

talk to me. Raphael please stop crying and listen to me when I talk to you."

Raphael looked into his brother's eyes and could see the pain he was in through

them.

Raphael: "Leo I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from that ass hole. I

should've known it was Ray and prevented him from kidnapping you! I'm an awful

brother and nothing but a careless ninja! This is the second time I failed to

protect you when I made the promise that I wouldn't let any harm come to you! I

just hope that you don't hate me right now! After all those times you protected

me, Mike, and Don and I can't even return the favor and let you endure the pain

he put you through!"

Leo put his glass down and embraced his younger brother. Raphael felt safe in

his elder brother's arms and cried into his chest.

Leo: "Whoa Raph; I'm the eldest and it's my duty to protect you 3 not the other

way around. Besides it was my fight not yours; there was no way for either of

you 3 to fight him. I had to face my fear on my own without assistance from any

of my younger brothers. Ray is finished once and for all and you can stop

worrying about my well being ok? Please dry the tears and stop putting the blame

upon yourself. Can you promise that you will not try to protect me and let me

protect you 3 like an elder brother should; that's all I want you to do."

Raphael nodded his head as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Then he hugged Leo

again and sighed with relief that he escaped Ray's clutches with his life.

Raphael: "I can't promise you that bro. We are still brothers and protect one

another; but I can promise you that I won't try to be the eldest when we all

know you are and happen to be the true leader."

Leo smiled at his brother and put the pillow back down. Then he rested his head

and fell right to sleep in peace. Raphael covered Leo with his comforter and

clicked the light off. Then he reached up and put the fan on above his elder

brother's bed. He grabbed Leo's tray and closed his door quietly behind him and

sighed as he walked downstairs. He entered the kitchen and washed the dishes in

silence. Cindy approached him and helped by drying the dishes.

Cindy: "Raph did Leo eat?"

Raph looked up and nodded his head.

Raphael: "Yes Cindy he ate all of his food and drank his soda. He really endured

a lot of pain today and is asleep in his bed. He seemed to be in more pain this

time than he was the first time Ray took advantage of him. There's no telling

how long it'll take for him to be back to himself. I remembered the first time

Ray did that to him it took him over 7months to heal. Poor Stephanie couldn't

even touch him without him breaking down into tears as she held him in her arms.

He wouldn't be left alone with her or allow her to sleep in his bed like she

normally did because he had those nightmares constantly and didn't want her to

know about them. Even though he and Stephanie aren't together anymore she still

is worried about him."

Cindy sighed as she dried the dishes and put them in the cupboard. Then she

entered the living room where Don and Tirana were no where to be found. She

looked at Mike who was holding Stephanie close to him and asked.

Cindy: "Mike where did my cousin and your brother go? I know when I entered the

kitchen they were sitting across from you two. Now they have both disappeared."

Stephanie held Mike's hand and looked up at Cindy.

Stephanie: "They went upstairs to his room, because Mike here yelled at them

for…umm never mind; Go look at the couch across from us it's very self

explanatory. Did you go check on Leo yet? I know you're worried about him Cindy;

go on upstairs to his room and check on him. If you want me to I'll go with you.

Besides I know you want to talk to someone about something that has been on your

mind since Leo and I got together over a year ago."

She kissed Mike and followed Cindy up the stairs toward Leo's room and they

entered quietly so they wouldn't disturb him. Stephanie stood by the door way

and watched as Cindy sat on the bed and stroked his forehead gently placing a

soft kiss on his forehead. Then she took Leo's comforter and covered him again

as she looked down at him fast asleep she said to herself.

Cindy: ' There has to be a way to tell him how you feel about him; without

feeling like you're being insensitive especially after he went through all that

pain from some ass hole who doesn't know what I don't love you and never did

means. It's hopeless!'

She turned toward the door and closed it quietly behind herself. Then Stephanie

looked up and said.

Stephanie: "Well Cindy; what's been on your mind for the past year and a half? I

mean every time I turned around you stared at me with dirty looks when I was his

girl. Then now you seem relieved that I broke up with him; well I'm waiting! I'm

Mike's girl now and you can tell me what was with you all that time."

Cindy was about to answer when she heard someone up against Don's bedroom door

and looked at Stephanie. Stephanie also looked at Don's door and scratched her

head.

Cindy: "Umm Steph what the hell was that? Should we go check on Donny and my

cousin?"

She looked and laughed.

Stephanie: "Umm no I think we are better off not knowing what is going on behind

that closed door if you get my drift? I just hope they don't wake up Leo he

really needs his rest; this time Ray really did a number on him…I could see the

pain in his eyes definitely this time when he arrived back here. Come on Cindy

let's go on the porch and talk."

Both girls headed out to the back porch and sat as they drank their coffee. Then

they began to talk. In the meantime in Don's room Tirana sighed as Don lifted

her shirt off above her bed and threw it to the floor. As he kissed her

shoulders gently his fingers slipped under her bra straps and he slipped them

down slowly. She moved his hands to her back and helped him undo the clasps

allowing it to fall to the floor. Then she felt his lips as they wrapped around

them and sighed loudly...

Tirana: "Aagh Don yes your lips feel so right around them. They feel so warm and

wet too. I think it's safe to say this to you after we've been off and on for so

long…I want you so bad now that it aches!"

A smile went across his face as his hands moved up her skirt and he slipped it

down till it fell next to her bra. She moved her hands to his harness and

unloosened the eyelets causing it to fall to the ground with a thump. He felt

her hands move up his thighs and sweat began to drip down from beneath his

headband. He felt that ache once again and took a deep breath as he explored the

warmth as she sighed loudly. She untied his headband and let it fall to the

ground on top of his harness. She moved toward him and pushed him down to his

bed and kissed him full of passion he embraced her and returned the approach.

Several minutes later her head jerked back as he moved up on her. Her nails dug

into his skin as her body rose and fell back down to his bed several times…All

they could hear was one another's breathing as it escalated while they got

deeper and everything faded to red around them. Tirana tried to scream out but

Don silenced her as he pushed her back down to his bed. She

continued and he screamed out as she moved up on him and Leo awoke. Then Leo got

out of his bed and entered the hall way where he could hear them louder.

Leo to himself: 'Ok I thought I was bad damn Don. I am not staying in my room I

can hear those two through my wall for goodness sake…I wonder if Stephanie and I

were that loud when we made love after Ray raped me and I escaped his clutches

the first time… Talk about intense. I seriously need a cup of coffee...'

He walked down the stairs and Mike looked up at him.

Mike: "Hey bro how do you feel now? You slept for nearly 3 hours you really

must've been tired. Ooh Cindy made coffee and Stephanie is outside on the porch

talking to her right now. You want me to pour you a cup?"

Leo smiled and shook his head.

Leo: "No Mike it's ok I'll get it myself I'm fine now... Where's Raph?"

Mike looked by his brother's room and said.

Mike: "He turned in because he was really tired. If you want to check on him bro

go ahead. I'm turning in myself goodnight Leo see you in the morning. Ooh they

had a report on the news about Ray and they called it suicide. Just thought I'd

let you know nite Leo maybe you can sleep better now that you know he's gone for

good this time."

Leo smiled and said.

Leo: "Yea I think you're right…thanks for telling me Mike goodnight now. See you

in the morning."

He watched as his youngest brother entered his room and sighed with relief as he

entered the kitchen. He spotted a piece of paper that Cindy was doodling on and

smiled as he read the words above the drawing of them. Then he turned it over

and read other words.

'Only if he knew how much I was in love with him! I'll never be able to tell him

now it would be so insensitive of me! I'll just keep the dream of me and Leo

together in my mind until the right time! Leo loves Cindy 4Ever!...yea in my

dreams only!' by Cindy'

He heard the sliding door open and put the drawing back where he got it from and

sipped his coffee in silence. Stephanie saw him and smiled.

Stephanie: "Hey Leo are you sure you won't mind me dating your brother Mike?

I'll admit the year and a half we were together I was the luckiest girl to have

you as my man! I don't want to do anything that'll break the bond you 4 have;

because I'm in love with your youngest brother! "

Leo looked up from his coffee and smiled.

Leo: "Steph it's ok; I know that he loves you and also had a feeling while we

were together that you were in love with him. Steph I said I don't mind so stop

worrying about it and be happy having Mike as your man. Besides you two belong

together and have a whole lot more in common than we did! I just want you two to

be happy that's all. Stephanie sit down and listen to me."

She pulled out a chair and sat down across from him.

Stephanie: "Ok Leo I'm listening what's wrong?"

He sipped his coffee again and took her hand.

Leo: "Steph even while we were together I realized I was in love with someone

else and didn't have the heart to tell you because I know you were in love with

me for quite some time before we got together. But also as we stayed together

longer I also realized you were in love with someone else because let's admit

it, all we did was fight and yell at each other going back and forth accusing

one another of cheating behind our backs. Right there was a sign it was time for

us to end our relationship but we never did because neither of us had the heart

to do so. But then again after we fought we made love also and seemed happy with

one another. But you were right to tell me instead of going with my brother

behind my back. We may not be together anymore but you are still my best friend

Steph; nothing will change that just like you being with my brother won't break

the bond we have with one another like brothers do. Ok Steph; are you ok now;

that we had this talk?"

She smiled and gave him a hug.

Stephanie: "Yes Leo I am and thank you for understanding. Oh before I turn in;

how do you feel now; I know he inflicted more pain on you this time than he did

the last time I seen it in your eyes when you came back home. Leo are you sure

he's gone for good or will he come after you?"

Leo looked at his watch and clicked on the TV turning it to the news channel. He

tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the TV as he put up the volume.

April: "Good Evening Manhattan we are in front of Mr. Ray Monet's hideout the

scene of a brutal murder! The cops received a call from Mr. Baxter Stockman

around 7:30pm this evening…that a murder has been committed in this old

abandoned warehouse on 11th and Blinker Street…Crime Scene Unit collected the

several body parts and skin particles from the rubbish and have been able to

identify the victim as 29 year old Ray Monet…Unfortunately his murderer left no

incriminating evidence at this scene; he or she must've been a professional

assassin that was hired to even a score…So we will have to close this case and

justify as some one that had it in for Mr. Monet and got his or her revenge!!

Reporting live from 11th and Blinker this is April O'Neil for channel 6 news

signing off!!"

He clicked off the TV and smiled at Stephanie.

Leo: "I can assure you that he will not be coming after me again. I faced my

fear and made sure I killed him this time so I can live without worrying that

ass hole is in the shadows waiting to drag me back to his place and take

advantage of me again or just kill me because I won't allow him to do so!!

Goodnight Steph see you in the morning I'm going to talk to Cindy; because I

know she was worried about me when I came back to the lair. "

She smiled and entered Mike's room as she closed the door.

Stephanie: "Goodnight Leo see you in the morning."

Mike looked up as he Heard Stephanie enter lying on his shell. She smiled as she

took off her robe and got in the bed next to him resting her head on his chest.

He embraced her and kissed her full of passion as her hands traced his shell

ridges. His hands moved inside her night shirt and then back out again as he

traced her body shape as they continued to make out while she lay flat on her

back embracing him tightly as his hands moved down her nightshirt unbuttoning it

slowly. He slipped her night shirt off her shoulders and wrapped his lips around

them causing her to sigh as his lips felt so warm, wet, and so right against her

bare skin. He smiled as he continued to caress her chest several times.

Mike: "Steph this will have to do until I'm ready. Please don't get offended I

just am not ready yet. Besides my brother wouldn't want to hear us at it like he

heard my brother and Tirana at it since his room happens to be next door to

Don's room. You understand right?"

She smiled and said.

"Shh Mike…Let's just enjoy our passionate make out session until it's the right

time for us ok?"

In the meantime Leo walked out to the porch where Cindy was staring up at the

sky and looked at the stars that lit up the night. He sat down next to her and

put his arm behind her head.

Leo: "It's such a beautiful winter's night isn't it? Cindy I'm fine now you

don't have to avoid me. Here you're cold put your head on my shoulder and let me

keep you warm."

She looked up and smiled as she snuggled up against him as they gazed at the

stars in the sky. Then she sighed because he felt so warm as he held her in his

arms in a tight embrace. She gazed into his eyes and was about to talk but their

lips met and she embraced him tightly moving her hands along his chest as they

kissed under the moonlight that shined upon them. He grabbed her hands and

placed them on her waist as they continued to make out underneath the stars in

the sky. She thought she was dreaming again.

'Oh if this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up; but his lips feel so warm

against mine and so right. It feels so real though maybe if I open my eyes I'll

awake from this fantasy.'

She opened her eyes and looked to see that they were really making out on the

swing. She moved her hands from her waist and embraced him as he moved her bangs

away from her eyes. He broke off the kiss and gazed into her deep green eyes and

smiled.

Leo: "Cindy do you still think we're together only in your dreamz or would you

like to make them come true and be my girl! I too was in love with you when I

was with Stephanie just as you were when we were together. Now that I am no

longer with her we can finally be together."

She sighed as she rubbed her face against his hand.

Cindy: "Yes I would like to, but then I don't want you to think I'm insensitive

after what you endured twice already! Leo I am in love with you and always have

been since we met. But I'm afraid that what happened to you might make you fear

me just as you fear him."

Leo smiled and embraced her as he brushed her bangs back.

Leo: "Cindy I feared him for a bit, but then my brothers and ex girlfriend got

me through. Then one night when we went to the park he abducted Stephanie and I

went after him by myself and told my brothers to stay put and let me handle that

jerk. We fought and I thought I killed him but was wrong. When he came after me

this time he knocked me out and had me binded with chains so I couldn't fight

him. Believe me this time was worse than the first time because I was definitely

defenseless against him because I couldn't move at all. But then I tricked him

to untie me and he fell for it because I played it off like I was going to give

him what he wanted. Then my brothers arrived and helped a little. Then I cut off

his armor and killed him this time….After he stopped screaming and moving I used

explosive shuriken and blew up his hideout with his body there on the bed and

blew him up along with his damn hideout! I had his blood all over me after that

battle. I will not fear you if

you say yes to be my girl Cindy."

She nodded her head and gave him the answer.

Cindy: "Yes Leo I will be your girl! I love you so much and wouldn't want it any

other way."

He embraced her once again ad their lips met as he pushed her up against the

pole. Then they entered the house and headed to his room in silence. He listened

by the hall way and sighed with relief that it was quiet.

'Finally they stopped. I don't even want to know how long they went on for.

Besides Cindy wouldn't want to hear that as she sleeps and I sure as hell don't

want to hear it either.'

He took off his harness and lay in his bed on his shell. Cindy entered behind

him and shut his door quietly. Then she took off her robe and lie down beside

him resting her head on his chest tracing the cuts in his chest and fell asleep

as soon as he held her close to him stroking her forehead gently. Then he

clicked his fan on and fell asleep as he held Cindy in his arms!!


End file.
